Only With You
by Wandhappy
Summary: Pyralis and Samantha have alot on their hands.  harryoc joesphPyralis RonHermioneFreindship NEWts and not to mention relationships. Can they survive londe Humor. Rated M for later chapters .READ AND REVIEW I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HI I just want to make one thing clear. Me and my Best friend, (your still my b.f.f Hannah -giggles-) Candi wrote this together. I want to thank her for doing this even though she will never see it do to the fact she had a Internet boyfriend that her parents found out about. But I am not telling anyone that…….shit! 

DICLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter my life would be interesting and fulfilling hold on and I'll check to see if it is…………………..nope

Prologue 

**Okay Pyralis and Joseph are a couple. Joseph is Hermione's cousin. Ron and Hermione are darting, and Samantha is new. Samantha has been attending Durmstrang for 6 years and wanted her last year spent somewhere else. Pyralis and Sam met at the quidditch world cup 3 years ago. Harry killed Voldemort when the curse rebounded when he is a baby, but his parents are still dead. Pyralis is half elf and she has the ability to read mind**

**Rated M for later chapters……. Pyralis, Joseph and Samantha are mine and Candi's characters, still them………….and we shall come after with legal paper so prepare for some painful paper cuts!!!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. Lets put it this way you review for us we review for you……..No FLAMES PLZ!!!!!!! I know we suck I don't need you to remind me.**

Chapter 1 

**Pyrallis stood by the exit of platform nine and ¾. 'Where is' she wondered impatiently. The train was already here and if she didn't get here soon they wouldn't get good seats. She wrapped her pink jacket around her tighter. The wind blew her brown orange streaked hair in to her face. She couldn't believe it was her last year at Hogwarts. It seemed like only yesterday that she had gotten her letter. She was looking forward to getting on the train, but Sam was getting tin the way of that. . Her boyfriend Joseph seemed to feel the impatient vibe coming from her he pushed her hair behind pointed ears, and he attempted to console her**

"**Don't worry Pyr, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Joseph smiled at her hoping to get one in return. Instead he got a half hearted mouth twitch. He looked into those big brown eyes. He went to kiss her, but she pushed him away.**

**Pryallis admired her boyfreind's attempt to console her. She longed to feel that smile on he lips once again, but now was not the time or the place. She had a blonde to wait on.**

"**So what's her story again" Hermione asked in her bossy way. Hermione was wrapped in Ron's coat. Her bushy brown hair was going everywhere. **

**Pyrallis took deep breaths. This had to have been the 15****th**** time Hermione had asked her that. Pyralis friend or not, Hermione didn't like the thought of their being new girl in Ron's life.**

**Pyralis hesitated for a moment; "She had been attending Durmstrang for her whole school life until now. I met her at the Quidditch world cup three years ago. She said she was sick of Bulgarians and wanted a change of scenery so I suggested Hogwarts for her last year at school." **

"**Did she ever talk to Krum?" Ron wondered to himself a bit more loudly than he had intended he got several different glares from Hermione. **

**Pyralis rolled her eyes "Boys and their Quidditch." She thought to herself. She suddenly had a brainstorm. She smirked her elfish smirk.**

**Joseph noticed that smirk; she was about to smart off to Hermione. Joseph got his poking finger ready.**

"**Actually she dated him." Pyralis grinned at her success in shutting Hermione up. She also smirked at Hermione's constant blushing and uneasy glances at a very stiff Ron.**

**Joseph poked Pyralis**

"**Owww" she glared her Glared of Hell at him**

**Joseph loved her Glare of Hell, it was sexy. He grinned as he went and poked her again **

**She whined 'Stop'**

**As he went to poke her again a bombshell blonde interrupted their conversation.**

"**Pyralis" squealed the blonde as she finished coming out of the barrier.**

**Pyralis smiled as Samantha came up to her. She was excited until she realized she was about to receive an unwanted hug. She didn't have time to retaliate; the blonde closed in to soon. **

**Harry's mouth dropped, He studied her for a moment. She was about 5'6 long curly blonde hair She wore a denim mini skirt and a. her shirt was lavender and she wore matching flip-flops………'She's to hot to be Pyralis's friend.' Harry thought.**

**Pyralis broke from the hug to Snape slap Harry up side his head, being half elf and the ability to read mind had its advantages**

**Samantha looked at the raven-haired boy that was checking her out. She smiled at him, as Pyralis punched him, so he didn't notice it.**

**As Harry rubbed his head Pyralis spoke to the blonde.**

"**It's about time Sam I was afraid you would follow you blonde instincts and go shoe shopping and forget to come here."**

**Sam smirked "And I thought you would try washing that cheese doodle residue from your hair but I guess not."**

**Pyralis put her hands on her hips, "Same old Sam. Where were you any way?"**

"**I'm sorry but my parents got all emotional"**

"**0h are they sad you're leaving?" Joseph added**

"**No they're sad I didn't leave sooner."**

**Harry and Joseph laughed. Ron was in another world, and Hermione continued her glaring.**

**Pyrallis turned to everyone. "This is Samantha Rose"**

**Samantha smiled at everyone. **

**Joseph was the first to greet her.**

"**Hi I'm Joseph." He offered his hand and she shook it.**

"**Wow Pyralis he is hotter than you said he was"**

**Pyrallis blushed as Joseph laughed and he put his arms around her.**

**Ron introduced himself next.**

"**Hi I'm Ron" he half offered his hand afraid of what Hermione would say.**

"**Awww you must be her boyfriend" she pointed out Hermione.**

"**How did you know that?" Hermione snapped.**

"**You're not a mind reader to are you?" Harry asked worriedly**

"**She is a gossip Queen. " Pyralis stated to get her back for the cheese doodle comment.**

**Sam laughed at harry, " Invading other peoples minds is Pyrallis job, She has been glaring at me sense I stepped through the barrier, and the fact she glared as you offered me your hand. I may be blonde but I can take a hint." She looked towards Hermione "You have nothing to worry about trust me."**

**Hermione dropped her glares. "I'm Hermione by the way."**

**Sam smiled and looked towards the raven-haired boy.**

**Harry decided to introduce himself.**

"**Hey I'm Harry Potter"**

"**Oh my gosh it is to awesome to meet you your way cuter in person." She smiled at him.**

**Harry blushed. He reached out his hand and she took it.**

**They stared into each other eyes; cuz apparently expecting someone else's pupils is romantic.**

**Pyrallis broke the pupil gazing, and grabbed her trunk, "Let's hurry up and get to the train, I don't want to have to get**

"**The small compartment, she said angrily as she glared at the little room and turned to continue her glare at Sam."**

**You can't possibly pin this on me my parents kept me." Sam added innocently.**

"**How are the six of us and 6 trunks going to fit? Hermione asked"**

**Ron came out of his other world "The girls can sit on us" Ron said randomly**

'**That 's not a bad idea' Joseph thought to himself**

"**Shut up" Pyralis blushed and glared.**

"**I didn't say anything."**

"**I heard your thoughts"**

"**Stay out of my mind your in there enough as it is"**

"**What?" Pyralis pondered what he said for a moment and her eyes became wide. "YOU PERV!"**

**Joseph grinned; he had made her laugh. This time instead of poking her he grabbed her and kissed her. **

"**So are we sitting on the guys or what and what about the luggage issue?" Sam questioned after a minute of their kissing.**

"**Hmmm?" Pyralis said as their lips broke away. 'We can shrink the trunks but not much, They will have to sit on a seat seeing as how they can't sit on the floor. As for the sitting issue I guess that we will just have to sit on the guys.**

**Pyralis took her wand from her coat "Minimize" suddenly all of their trunks became one third of their original size. The boys picked them up with ease and sat the on the seat.**

**Joseph made his way on to the seat on the opposite side of the compartment. He looked at Pyralis and motioned her to come to him. She sighed and walked over to him, and he grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap.**

**Ron followed suite after Pyralis. He smiled as Hermione plopped her self down on him. She laid her head on his chest.**

**Harry was staring uneasily at the ground. He looked over to Samantha. He walked in after Hermione and sat beside the luggage. He gestured to Samantha. "Come have a seat" he said as he patted his lap. She giggled and made her way over to him and sat down. She felt him get hard, as she sat down, she smiled.**

**Pyralis stared at Harry and Samantha. 'I think they've hit it off' She thought to herself. **

**Joseph put his arms around Pyralis waist. He admired the sweet smell of her hair. He smiled himself. 'How I wish for us to make out right now' he thought to himself. That was a mistake**

**Pyralis looked at Joseph and cocked an eyebrow. "You keep on wishing that"**

"**I smell food," Ron said.**

"**Me to" Harry added Hungrily.**

**The compartment door opened revealing the Random black dude from POA**

"**Anything off the carts" HE asked lazily**

"**Why are you pushing the cart random black dude?" Hermione questioned**

"**Well, I needed some random money so I offered to push this random cart do you want any random thing?"**

"**What then fuck?" Samantha was confused**

**The Random Black dude shrugged and pushed his cart back to the front. Every one just sat in silence wonder what the fuck that was all about.**

**Samantha looked at Harry**

"**So what house are you in?"**

**Harry laughed; she was a blonde she couldn't stay on one thought for long**

"**Gryffindor, what about you?"**

"**I don't know yet, I'll find out with the rest of the first years. Do they have quidditch here?" Sam asked**

"**Yeah do you like to watch it or something?"**

"**Well, I like to play it, it's just I can't fly very good. I am an awesome beater though, I can hit things I just can't fly"**

**Harry laughed "What is it about flying you can't do?"**

"**Hmmmm the part where you get in the air, I can mount the broom all day, I just cant stay up in the air long enough."**

**Harry grinned, "well how about I teach you?"**

"**Really you would do that?"**

"**Yeah, I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I've flown a time to two."**

**She liked his modesty. "That'd be awesome."**

'**Yeah it would' Harry thought to himself, he was glad to see Pyralis in a conversation with Joseph, she hadn't read his thoughts.**

**For the next couple of hours Hermione, slept on Ron. Samantha and Harry were talking away and Pyralis had just woke up from her nap, and wanted a conversation started. She said the first random thing that came to her mind.**

**Joseph you need to get you a homework planner" Pyralis scolded **

"**What do I need a planner for when I have you?"**

"**I'm' not your mother and I shouldn't have to keep telling you to do your homework!"**

"**You don't always tell me to do my homework, and your way cuter than my mother." He shifted his eyes **

"**Yeah I know that, but still I don't want to have to remind you all this year!" She said trying to get their conversation back on track**

**Joseph rolled his eyes and wanted the conversation changed. "Where are we going?"**

**Pyralis gave Joseph a 'Are you stupid 'look, "Hogwarts of course!"**

"**No, that wasn't what I was talking about."**

"**What were you talking about then?" She looked at him for a moment, still not understanding what he was talking about.**

"**I mean are we goi-"**

**The rain jerked to a stop. Pyralis started to fall and Joseph managed to catch her before she hit the floor.**

"**Are we already here?" Hermione asked sleepily?**

"**Apparently so." **

**Samantha and Harry were to busy in their own conversation to notice anything.**

"**Yeah Chudley cannons have always sucked though**

"**I know, I'm a Ireland fan all the way" harry said**

"**Me to, Bulgarians suck!" she said with much noticed annoyance.**

**Harry wondered why her and Krum broke up. **

"**Earth to Harry and Samantha" Pyralis yelled "Were here!"**

**Samantha jumped off Harry's lap and grabbed his hand to help him up. They were just about to pupil gaze again when Pyralis interrupted, let's go. Sam you need to go to where the first years are going. Which is towards the lake." She talked as the walked out of the train. Samantha couldn't hide her excitement. A new school meant new friends and new boys…… She side glanced at harry. It seemed she had met both.**

**Harry spoke to Pyralis "Hey I'll take her to the lake and you all head on."**

**Every one except Pyralis, began to walk to the castle, she hesitated a bit before nodding. 'They don't need to move so fast ' she shook this thought out of her head as she followed after Joseph and the other, as they got in to their carriages.**

**Samantha walked beside of harry, she got this funny feeling every time he looked at her. As they walked to their destination they went back to talking.**

"**So how did you like Durmstrang?" Harry asked, hoping she would spill the beans about krum in her answer.**

**Samantha thought for a moment. "I loved being the mountains, they took dark arts to a level I never want to experience again. I am not even Bulgarian. The only reason I was their was my parents job moved them there for 6 years."**

"**Oh yeah Pyralis said they were Aurors."**

"**Yeah, they do a lot of odd end work for the ministry besides that. I really don't know what it is though."**

**She wasn't talking about krum; Harry decided top push further.**

"**So did you ever meet Viktor Krum?" He asked as innocently as he could.**

**Samantha cocked an eyebrow; he was getting right to the point wasn't he.**

"**I dated him."**

"**May I ask what happened?"**

"**Umm He was more of a physical being, and I don't mean he wasn't particularly equatious either"**

**Harry being slow on big words took a minute to let all that sink in. "OHHHH sorry that was none of my business."**

**Samantha smiled at him and shook her blonde hair, in a very flirty way.**

"**Firs' years this way please And you to miss. Rose."**

**A giant hairy man smiled at rose 'it wouldn't be the first time ' she thought.**

"**Well this is where I leave you, Perhaps if you get Gryffindor you would want to sit with me" Harry blushed**

"**Of course, like I would want to sit with anyone else."**

**He grinned and waved good bye, she watched him till he was out of site. **

**Firs' years and miss rose, to the boats please. The giant bellowed**

**Samantha got a boat to her self. She wondered what lie beneath her in this murky water. When every one was sitting down, and ready the boats automatically took of. She gazed at the magnificent castle that lay ahead of her. "Wow " she chimed with the rest of the first years. Amazing. I was much bigger than Durmstrang ever was. It had a homey feel to that she longed to have. She was going to like it here. The on lie thing that stood in her way was the sorting. And that was what worried her the most.**

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**I am on a fan fiction writing roll! I will have a SNAPE AND THE SHAMPOO one shot up soon. Also I think I might do a random black dude one shot. What did every one think about this chapter? Chapter to is in the works. We will work faster if we get review HINT HINT WINK WINK….**

**I LOVE YOU ALL…not in that way**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Okay yo, Me and my friend Candi co-authored this motherfucker. It takes like 3 minutes to write but 3 years to spell check. We worked our asses off. Literally, I no longer have an ass any one got one I can borrow?

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Harry Potter when Candi stops being stupid and gives up her internet boyfriend………so far……nope

We own Samantha Joseph and Pyralis. If you steal them I will still something of yours……tell Mr. Teddy good bye

REVIEW NO FLAMES……. We suck I know I know.

Chapter 2

Pyralis gazed out of the carriage window. It was the little things like this she was going to miss riding in the carriage, getting off the train, sitting with friends. She stared up seeing the castle come into closer view. She noticed Joseph make a movement and he put his arm around her. She turned to look at him.

She stared in to those brown eyes of his. They always seemed to get her, and to jar her memory. She cocked her head to one side.

"Hey Joseph" Pyralis began to question

Joseph knew what was coming. She was going to ask him about their earlier interrupted conversation. He braced himself; he didn't want her to know everything just yet. So he thought about the most random thing he could think of as he made known he was listening.

"Hmmmm Pyralis." He looked her in the eye's hoping they wouldn't see his fake thought.

"I have two questions"

"Shoot away" He said a little uneasily

"Okay first off why in the world are you thinking about the function of a rubber duck?" she asked suspiciously

"Err…..Good question….Now let me ask you one. Why are you still invading my mind? "He wanted this conversation turned for now. This is neither the time nor place.

Joseph gave a 'help-me-out-of-this' look at Harry. Harry nodded and broke the awkwardness with a question of his own.

"So what house do you suppose Samantha will be in?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha thought she had escaped boats but obviously not. As the castle became slowly closer she wondered how Pyralis was on her first day. 'Probably made every one do their homework.' She laughed to herself. She couldn't help but envy Pyralis and Joseph. She didn't like Joseph or anything but she was jealous of what they had love. Something Samantha had never truly felt with anyone. Yeah she thought she had loved Krum, but turns out she was just his back up blonde. She loved the way Pyralis and Joseph would flirt and play all the time. How Joseph could make Pyralis laugh. She loved the way they looked at each other. She wished she could look at someone like that. She never heard Pyralis and Joseph tell each other 'I love you.' She didn't need to. It wasn't the saying it, it was the not having to say it that was love.

Samantha's thoughts carried her the rest of the way through her boat ride. She was jerked from her thoughts as Hagrid spoke.

"Al' righ' now just foller this bridge up to the doors and Professor Mcgonagal will be getttin ya sorted."

Samantha got up from her boat a little wobbly at first but she managed to get to the bridge. Hogwarts was even bigger now she was standing not to far from it. She smiled, She couldn't believe she had worried about the sorting. It was going to be a piece of cake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage stopped and the doors opened, allowing the five to get out. Joseph helped Pyralis down after everyone else was out. They began to truck to the great oak doors leading in to Hogwarts. Pyrallis stopped. This was the last year she would be walking into these doors and when she walked out of them, she wouldn't be returning. She closed her eyes to hold this memory in her head forever. The first time she had met Joseph. The first time she had received an A in a class. There were so many memories here and she didn't want any of them to be forgotten. She thought she might stand there all night 'til a hand grabbed her.

She looked up to see Joseph smiling at her. She didn't need to say anything. He didn't either. He nodded towards the door and led her in to the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha stood there waiting with the rest of the first years for the return of professor Mcgonagal. She had talked about the four houses, rules, house points blablabla. Samantha turned to a first year and asked a random questioned "Do you like green eggs and Ham?"

The chunky brown haired boy turned to her "I do not like them Sam I am"

Samantha grinned "I am Sam bwhahahahaha"

"AHHHHH" the boy screamed as he ran a round in circles. Professor Mcgonagal came running in. "What what is going on?" she demanded

Th boy pointed a chunky finger at Samantha "She scares me" Professor Mcgonagal turned to Samantha. "Miss rose please try no to scare the crap out of our 1st years." Samantha nodded

Professor Mcgonagal turned to everyone. "Follow me please and she led the way through two giant doors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyralis sat at the Ravenclaw table. She sighed dating the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain had a disadvantage. As soon as he stepped foot in to Hogwarts he was team property. She stared at the oak doors waiting for Samantha to come in. She looked up at the ceiling. It was dark and the only light was from the stars. The candles were in their usual floating place. She saw Dumbledore in a heated conversation with Flitwick. She looked over at a very lonely looking Harry whose only company was Ron and Hermione but they were to busy playing tonsil hockey to notice he was there. Her thoughts went back to Samantha concern mode as the oak doors burst open.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha couldn't help but gasp. The Great Hall was the most amazing place she had ever seen. The ceiling looked just as it did out side. There were five long wood tables. The four sitting in on the main floor she assumed to be the house tables. There was a large wood table on a stand facing the Great Hall. A man with a long white beard and rimmed spectacles sat in the middle 'Albus Dumbledore ' Samantha said to herself. Professor Mcgonagal started to line them up. Phil intheblank behind miss Candi Hall. Miss rose if you would please go to very back of the line behind Miss Spainhour. Samantha nodded and sauntered all the way to the back of the line. She stood behind a brown hair girl who had decided to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Hannah"

Samantha didn't want to be rude "I'm Samantha nice to meet you"

"Do you read fanfiction?"

"What?"

"I like cheesy puffs"

Samantha made a mental note to herself, 'watch out for Hannah', professor Mcgonagal spoke. "You will come up and sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat o-"

"The voices they've come back for me!" Hannah screamed has she held her hands to her ears

Mcgonagal ignored this and tried to press on. "I will place the sorting hat on you head" she had to speak loud since Hannah was now banging her head on the floor screaming "I do what my rice krispies tell me to." Everyone in the great hall was confused as to what to do. Samantha stood there trying to think the noise out 'I like pretty ponies'. Mcgonagal went to whip her wand from her pocket but that wasn't needed. Pyralis yelled out. "STUPEFY" Hannah had been stunned

"Thank you Mrs. Edona." Mcgonagal said breathlessly. " Now back to business I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted in to your houses.

"After I sing my song of course" the hat said……

Every one of the first years gasped. Samantha merely yawned she was blonde and blonde aren't amuse by the supernatural.

As the hat began to sing, Samantha gazed around the Hall. She noticed the floating candles. 'Pretty cool' she thought just not as cool as….. Ohhh shiny' She noticed something gold gleam on the floor. She looked closer and noticed it was shiny. 'It is soooo shiny, I have to pick it up' she bent down to pick it up and came to realize it was a galleon. 'I have to tell Pyralis'. She scanned to great hall for her friend. She saw Pyralis sitting bored as Joseph was talking to a bunch of guys. Samantha waved trying to get Pyralis is attention.

Pyralis sat there waiting for Samantha the get sorted, she noticed Samantha waving her arms like a total………blonde. Pyralis assumed that she wanted her attention. 'What ' Pyralis mouthed

"I found a galleon…a shiny one"

Pyralis rolled her eyes and suppressed a snort…..Blondes and they way of thinking.

Samantha noticed the hat was still bellowing away so she decided to study the four house tables. She looked at Pyralis's again 'That must be Ravenclaw. Most of them have books out hahahaha' she smiled to herself. Pyralis always showed her true colors. She looked at the table beside of that, There were a number of scared and uneasy looking students there. 'Mmmmmm oh that has to be Hufflepuff.' She realized that the hat finished it's song and was now on to sorting the fifth person.

"Slytherin' it bellowed. Sam noticed very little clapping coming form the tables except the one in the corner of the Great Hall. She watched the black haired girl make her way over there. Sam stared that table up and down. Everyone their looked like they were about to slit their wrists. 'Bunch of Goths' she thought. She noticed a blonde boy starring at her.

Malfoy starred at the blonde. 'Mmm I wouldn't mind seeing that in Slytherin.' She was hot. Draco automatically assumed he is a hot motherfucker and that two hotts make a whole. What an asshole. He turned to Goyle and whispered in his ear 'what do you think about her' he whispered as he pointed her out.

Sam was starring at the blonde boy. He wasn't bad looking it was just the fact she could tell he thought he was a hot motherfucker and was better than every one else. She watched as he whispered to this minion looking dude beside of him. She felt pissed as he pointed her out. She rolled her eyes and went to look at the remaining table. She saw Harry sitting there staring into space as Ron and Hermione made out. She pouted her lip at Harry and he noticed. He smiled at her and mouthed 'Good luck' She grinned and mouthed 'thanks '

The whole time Draco had spied… I mean stared at the blonde girl he noticed she didn't care for him much. 'She rolled her eyes at the Slytherin king' he thought to himself. 'And look at her and saint Potter, why would she like him anyway. He has no family and he has never even been with a girl. Except that Cho, but she was a slut anyway' Malfoy was pissed, he wanted to talk to the blonde. He had noticed her earlier talking to Pyralis about something she had found on the floor…. 'I'll play after dinner' he decided to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha waited; it was just Hannah and her. Professor Mcgonagal unstunned Hannah. Hannah looked every where around her and turned her eyes to Sam.

"Do you like green eggs and ham" Sam asked her

"Yes"

Samantha opened her mouth then shut it as she watched Hannah walk up to the sorting Hat. The sorting hat didn't need two seconds to figure out where she was to be put.

"Quarantine"

"What the hell?" Snape said out loud

"Sorry I mean Slytherin" Hannah leprechaun giggled all the way over to a terrified looking house of Slytherins. "Samantha Rose."

As her name was called, Dumbledore stood up and made his way over to the front of the staff table and waited patiently until she got to the stool. He held up his hand and the talking ceased. Everyone's eyes was on Dumbledore although several pairs of male eyes an oddly enough a few pair of female eyes were on Samantha. Harry waved at her and she waved back 'Dorks' Pyralis thought.

"If I may say a few words before Miss rose is sorted." He waited for the male and female eyes that were on Samantha to be on him.

"Thank you, Now Miss Rose is in her 7th year. She has come to us from Durmstrang. Her parent's job moved them there for 6 years. Now I know you will help her feel at home whatever house she is in, I'll need a volunteer to tour her around the school. Thank you. You're on Miss Rose" Dumbledore smiled as he pointed towards the stool. Samantha hesitated. She saw Harry give her thumbs up, and that seemed to calm her down. She made her way to sit down. And the hat was on her head.

"Hmmmmmm interesting" the hat said in her ear.

"What's interesting?"

"I think you have my galleon."

"Oh I'm sorry, Errr what does a hat need with a galleon?"

"Well I was planning on getting my seams bleached"

"You should go with a light auburn it will totally match you eyes"

"I don't have any eyes"

"Then it will match you skin tone"

"I don't have skin."

"………"

"I was being a smart ass. I'm not going to get my seam bleached. I just want my mother fucking coin back bitch."

"Hey Your mean I don't think I should give you back your coin."

"I want it back!"

"I don't think so"

"What if I trade you for it"

"Okay I can live with that. What do you have to trade me?"

"You let me sort you."

"Okay sounds reasonable" Samantha put the coin into the hats mouth

"Hahaha you are so blonde. I was going to sort you anyway!"

"Shit"

"Where should I put you"

"Are you having trouble"

"Just bit this is more changeling then the time I tried to have sex."

"How did that work out for you"

"She never wore me again, she got a baseball cap, oh how it disgusted me"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry be happy…… hmmm your blonde, you have the attention span of a doorknob, and you tits are huge"

"Awww-hey! You perv."

"Aww come on……… Your tits are huge"

"I can't believe that"

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe Ron and Hermione are going at it."

"What the fuck?………Gryffindor"

Harry jumped up and began cheering. Pyralis smiled and clapped. Ron and Hermione were still making out, and Joseph was team property again.

Samantha got up and made he way over to where harry was saving a seat. Draco sneered

"Brilliant Samantha, I knew you had It in you" Harry beamed

She made her and sat very close to them that their thighs were touching, Harry suddenly realized how tight his pants had gotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dumbledore had out in his two cents. The plates magically filled before their eyes; fish, roast potatoes, chicken, greenbeans gravy, treacletart, kidney pudding. And a lot of other things I am too lazy to list. Samantha began to dig in and was to busy to noticed several pairs of eyes on her again. She was about to put a spoonful of potatoes in her mouth when a boy spoke to her.

"Hi" he said nervously

Samantha looked up from her food. The boy who had spoken was sitting right across from her. He was majorly dorky. His hair was parted to the side and he looked like he had never seen a girl up close before.

Samantha sent Harry a very uneasy potato filled look. He smiled at her and spoke

"This in Neville Longbottom" The boy grinned at her

"Hey Samantha" Harry how about I be your tour guide."

Samantha beamed. "That sounds great. Are you sure you don't mind missing class."

"Oh no wouldn't want to miss my class would I" he teased. Se nudged him in the arm and he nudged her back and so began the nudging war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyralis stared in to her greenbeans gloomily, She wanted to talk to Joseph. She looked at him sitting there chatting away about practice plans for this year. She stabbed her green beans with her fork. She studied it a moment on her fork before bringing to her lips, she was just about to eat it when Joseph spoke.

"What is the matter Pyralis"

"Nothing" she knew he wouldn't believe her

"What is wrong"

"I'm just feeling left out"

"Have you always felt left when I'm around my quidditch buddies"

"Not until last year"

Joseph sighed. He wished she would talk to him more about these things so he could fix them. He looked at her but noticed she had already gotten up with everyone else to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha was stuffed. She laid her fork down and went back to her conversation with Harry.

"So, do boys and girls share a room here."

'Oh I how wish,' he thought. He turned and saw Pyralis glaring at him and shook his head.

"No they don't" there is a girl and boy dormitory for every year."

"So what-"

"Are you guy's gonna get up so we can all leave sometime tonight?" Asked a very agitated Pyralis. She was Josephless and she was Pissed.

"Keep your book cover on Pyralis. I wasn't paying attention." Samantha needed to get Pyralis out of her bad mood someone could get hurt.

Pyralis rolled her eyes "Well?"

Samantha was getting mad. She got up and gestured to Harry to do the same before Pyralis opened a can of woop butt.

Joseph looked around and finally found Pyralis. 'She's over there with Harry and Samantha, she looks mad' He hurried over a mad elf wasn't a good elf.

"Hey" he cooed into Pyralis ear

She just looked at him, She half hearted smiled.

"Ron, Hermione could you get a room" she said to the two who were still makingout

"Oh believe me, we intend to" Ron said as he got Hermione's hand and went to stand beside Joseph.

Pyralis pondered on that comment for moment. "YOU are soooo gross" Ron just laughed at her.

Pyralis looked at Joseph for him to say something he merely shrugged his shoulders.

Ron and Hermione began to walk towards the Great hall doors. "Are you coming?" Hermione giggled

Pyralis and Joseph followed after her. Joseph went to hold her hand. She looked down to see her hand in his. It made her feel a little bit better to know that he would always try to comfort her. She looked behind to see Samantha and Harry laughing about something.

"So he imagined you potions Master in a dress?"

"Yeah well technically it was a boggart. But he did look sweet in that dress"

Samantha was having a laughing attack when they stepped through the doors only to come face to face with a familiar blonde.

"Well well well what have we got here?"

END OF CHAPPIE

Well how was it? I love Samantha and her blonde random self. Poor Harry, having to sit through Ron and Hermione. Any way, We have chapter three in the works. What will Malfoy do to the 6? Will he make Samantha fall in love with him? With Draco get to his common room in one piece? Will I stop asking you all the questions? You know I love reviews…. They make me smile…….I love my friends They make me laugh….. I love cookies they make me fat….. I would love some motivation to get on with this story. Reviews are welcome…….I know where you live bwhahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is chapter 3 of mine and Candi's fanfic. Review are awesome…hint hint cough cough gag gag….sorry hairball. 

**DISCLAIMER: I'll own harry Potter when Voldemort can murder a one year old……as of yet no……**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE it is not that hard…..just hit the submit review button and say something just know flames I cant tell you enough that I already know we suck……**

Chapter 3 "**Well well well what have we got here"**

Draco Malfoy stared his prey up and down. He paid close attention to the blonde who was standing beside a very twitchy Harry.

**Pyralis smelled trouble.**

"**What do you want Malfoy" Harry snarled through gritted teeth. Of all the times for Draco to strike, it had to be now.**

**Draco smiled in the success of pushing the 'boy wonders' buttons. He smiled at the blonde.**

**Samantha could tell by the heat coming from Harry, that there was about to be trouble. Being blonde she was the comeback master as long as she kept her choo choo train of thought on track. **

"**So how are Mudblood and the weasel?" He smirked in the direction of Ron and Hermione. Ron clenched his fist as Hermione started up her glaring**

"**Go away Malfoy" Joseph was Already mad and he didn't need Malfoy making it worse. He went to lead Pyralis and the other away, but Malfoy wasn't done just yet.**

"**Oh come one, you and Santa's little helper here need not go to quickly. "**

**Joseph popped his neck this was getting out of hand. He felt Pyralis hand tighten in his**

**Pyralis actually thought she would cry. She was still a bit upset from being ignored at dinner and now Malfoy has beaten his 'Make fun of Pyralis record". It usually took him one week to realize she was even there. She looked down at her shoes.**

**Samantha felt Harry move closer to her. She looked into the blonde boy's eyes, and saw anger erupt.**

"**Pardon my manners but I don't believe we've met." Draco looked towards Samantha and offered her his hand. She merely looked at it as if it was something vile and disgusting, she wrinkled her nose and gave a 'I don't know where the hell that hand has been and I'm not risking it look' to Harry. Harry went into a fit of laughter.**

**Draco withdrew his hand and continued with his introduction. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm in Slytherin."**

**Samantha was back into blonde mode "I'm Samantha Rose and I'm in Gryffindor" **

"**Do you have any Slytherin in you?" Draco started his best pick up line, it was sure to get her.**

"**No why, neither of my parents are Slytherin" **

"**Would you like some?" Draco smirked**

**A lot of things happened at once, Pyralis pulled her wand and pointed it towards Malfoy. Harry jumped in front of Samantha and reached for his own wand. Hermione and Ron drew their wand as well and Joseph stood there madder than hell. This was way to early in the year for this. Samantha didn't understand anything.**

"**NO she doesn't Malfoy" Harry was pissed**

**Samantha still didn't get it and blondes don't like to not get things. Following pursuit of everyone else She drew out her own wand. Harry put arm around his back to make sure she stayed put.**

**Malfoy seemed to know he was out numbered 'Where the hell are Crabbe and Goyle?'**

**THE WHEREABOUTS OF CRABBE AND GOYLE**

"**I want the pink one." Goyle whined**

"**NO the pink one is mine. You have the blue one"**

"**Fine but I want to serve the tea you serve the cookies"**

"**Fine, May I offer you a cookie Miss Butterworth"**

**The baby dolled stared inanimate objectly back at Crabbe.**

"**I love playing princess tea party don't you Goylina?"**

"**Yes indeed Crabbella. I'll go get some more plates, Mr. Smoochy and Miss Teddars are going to need one"**

**Goyle got up and sashayed to the cabinet in his blue sequin dress. He tripped walking back on his high heel shoes**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

**Draco wanted to know two things where were his minions and why did he suddenly have the craving for tea and cookies.**

**Malfoy shook his head. He was more worried about Pyralis' wand then anyone else's, he was still haunted by the memory if being turned up side down in mid air. **

**Draco is an asshole and the part of his brain that says 'Stop'…doesn't work. "Oh come on sharp ears. What are you planning to do?"**

**Pyralis is half elf. Her eyes change to the colors of her moods. Her eyes were redder than the blood Draco was about to lose.**

**Samantha became comeback master.**

"**Hey Draco" She teased and twirled her hair with one of her fingers**

**Draco looked up to see a very flirtatious Samantha standing before him.**

"**Yes gorgeous"**

"**I feel sorry for you"**

"**Why is that"**

"**Because you fell of the ugly tree and hit every branch in sight"**

**Pyralis beamed at Sam. Sam smiled to Pyralis out of the corner of her eye. No matter their differences they still had each other's backs.**

**Draco wasn't sure if he heard right "Are you calling me ugly"**

"**Non I think she was calling you good look challenged" Pyralis had a bit of her confidence back. She kicked his butt once she would do it again. She pressed her wand to Malfoy's throat.**

"**Tisk Tisk what a shame Joseph. Why would a man of your standards lower them to date this ragged half breed thing"**

**Good bye confidence. Hello Joseph's fist.**

**That was all Joseph could stand. BAM CRACK was the sound made as Joseph's fist met Malfoy's face, and let me tell you, they didn't like each other. Joseph was now straddling him to the floor punching every part of Malfoy her could reach. N body talked about his Pyralis that way no body.**

**Pyralis stared opened mouthed at the scene before her; She had never seen Joseph like this. So bold, so powerful, and almost scary. Every once of sadness left her.**

**Harry and Ron went to pry him from Malfoy. Joseph wouldn't budge.**

**He could only take so much, Pyralis wad sad, he wanted more with her after school, Malfoy had been so foul to them for to long. Every pain that Joseph felt Malfoy was feeling ten fold.**

"**Joseph" whispered a scared and astonished voice. Joseph stopped only to look up in to big brown eyes. He saw Pyralis smile at him. He now realized how much he wanted to taste that grin right now. He slowly got off a very unconscious Malfoy and went over to be pulled in to a long hug with Pyralis. Ron walked over to Malfoy.**

"**What should we do with him?" he turned to everyone**

**Malfoy was cover in blood. It seemed like his nose was broken. Pyralis pulled out of her hug with Joseph long enough to fix their problem**

**She looked all around her. No one had heard the ruckus that they had made. She was so amazed by that. She gave a quick flick of her wrist and a bowling ball made its appearance**

"**Are we going bowling?" Sam asked excitedly**

"**No Blondie when he wakes up or Crabbe and Goyle find him, they'll believe this hit him, she pointed to the ball. Even Quidditch captains can get expelled for beating the shit out of some one" She cocked her eyebrow at Joseph.**

**He blushed "I don't know what came over me."  
**

"**We had better get to our houses." Hermione said.**

"**Yeah your right. Hey Sam what are you doing" Pyralis saw Sam make her way very angrily over to Malfoy. "YOU ASSHOLE" she yelled as she crushed his nuts with her foot. **

"**What was that for" payroll's laughed out**

"**I finally got what he was talking about."**

"**Sam Sam Sam"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TO RAVENCLAW TOWER WITH PYRALIS AND JOESEPH.**

**Pyralis walked o in silence with Joseph. Neither of them had spoken sense they left the others to go to Ravenclaw tower. Though they were holding hands Pyralis sensed they were farther apart then ever. **

**Joseph quickened his pace. He was basically dragging Pyralis with him. He couldn't help it. He wanted to get to the tower and fall a sleep. He knew he shouldn't have beat the shit out of Malfoy, but what else could he have done. He could tell the way Pyralis was walking, she was scared.**

**Pyralis had never seen Joseph quite like that. She was sure she never wanted to see that again. That look in his eyes as he hammered on Malfoy was more than she could stand. Yeah she smiled at him when it was happening. But now that they were alone, what had happen finally sunk it.**

'**Pyr?' Joseph was a little uneasy at starting this conversation. Still he gritted his teeth and carried on**

**She looked a him. What could she say, **

'**I'm sorry you had to see me like that tonight, if you hadn't had calmed me down I would have probably killed him.' He looked at her sincerely, what he wouldn't give to show her how sorry she was.**

**Pyralis thought hard. Her head hurt with all of those thought mixing in there. She wanted to go somewhere quiet for them to talk, **

'**Lets' continue this conversation in the common room' she said plainly. She began to quicken her pace as they continued to Ravenclaw Tower.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TO GRYFFINDOR TOWER.**

**Samantha still had the same shocked face she left with. She didn't know Pyralis boy friend was so vicious. 'Maybe Pyralis does have taste after all' Samantha smiled to her self. She looked at he only person walking with her. **

**Harry smiled at his shoes. He could sense Samantha looking at him. He was thankful they were alone. Ron and Hermione found the room they had mentioned to Pyralis earlier at dinner, Harry just hoped Snape didn't go in his office too soon. He shook his head to get that disturbing image of Ron and Hermione out of his mind. **

"**What's up?" Samantha wondered the sudden shake of his head**

"**Nothing trust me" Harry wrinkled his nose. He defiantly wanted the conversation changed. "So are you looking forward to that tour tomorrow."**

"**Defiantly how long should it take?"**

**Harry thought for a moment "about 2 hours, we still have to go some class. Hmmm two hours should put us into half a potions lesson" Harry groaned, not just because the image of Ron and Hermione found it's way back into Harry brain, but he didn't want Sam to have to deal with Snape just yet.**

"**DO you not like potions?"**

"**NO I like potions, it's the potions master, HE is evil"**

"**The guy that wore the dress"**

**Harry remembered their earlier conversation, "Yeah sord of. he has it in for me. Any way, you'll love the quidditch pitch, it's the best." Harry smiled at her, HE could imagine them both flying on a broom, together………naked. Somewhere he was sure Pyralis was glaring.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Pyrallis had some suspicion that Harry needed to be glared at, she lowered her eyes and kept walking until she came face to face with the Ravenclaw portrait. Pyralis looked up into the Ravenclaw portrait. 'arithmacy' she chanted out, the portrait swung open revealing a very empty and quiet common room. She made her way on front of Joseph and sat down on the couch.**

**Joseph stared after her as she walked. The look on her face as she sat down told him they had much to discuss, hoping their discussion could be answered in heated kisses he made his way over t her.**

**Pyralis started up her lectures "What were you thinking, are you mad does quidditch mean nothing to you." Anger rising in her chest at her boyfriends carelessness.**

"**Look he was asking for it. I had so much feeling built up, what else was I supposed to do?"**

"**therapy, beating up your pillow."**

"**I don't want to go to therapy and I would never hurt Mr. PUFF PUFF" Joseph shifted his eyes after that comment, He had respect for his pillow Mr. Puff puff, that's how he learned to kiss so good**

"**Mr. Puff Puff, I don't even want to know. I have never seen-"**

**Pyralis would never get to finish that statement do to the fact Joseph was on top of her, drowning her with his mouth.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Samantha and Harry were walking so slowly. They weren't paying any attention to their surroundings, They had been standing at the Gryffindor Portrait for a bout 15 minutes, when the fat lady had had enough.**

"**For the love of God, please say the password and get the fuck in here."**

**Harry was brought back to reality, "Party Hardy"**

**Thank you" snarled the fat lady"**

"**bitch " Harry muttered he offered Samantha in front and she walked in to the portrait, on harry way in, the fat lady slammed in to his but, "I heard that " she growled. Coaxing his butt he walked in on a very amazed Samantha.**

**Samantha could not believe this place. IT was burgundy and gold. She was so amazed, at how homey it felt to her. The fire was welcoming and she spotted a nice squishy armchair to fall down in. **

**She smiled up at Harry and pointed to the chair opposite if her. **

**He came and sat down and started the conversation. "So how do you like it so far?"**

"**It's totally awesome, especially sense I get to spend extra time with you" Samantha blushed.**

"**Me to, I have a feeling were going to be best friends Sam. " Harry yawned.**

"**think it s time we hit the sack" Sam said**

**Harry was a bit disappointed she hadn't returned his best friend comment "Yeah defiantly "he said a bit more gloomily than expected.**

**Sam followed Harry up the stairs. He pointed to the dormitory across the hall to where he was going "This is the girls that is the guys"**

**HE was just about to walk in when Samantha called up to him "I think well be best friends to Harry"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After about 15 minutes of constant making out, Pyralis needed to breathe. She pushed Joseph off of her hoping not to piss him off. When Joseph started to make out he was very reluctant to stopping. Despite his protests she pulled her self off**

"**IO need sleep"**

"**Well sleep down here with me"**

"**I think not! Beside first day of classes are tomorrow you could do with some rest."**

"**I don't get you some time Pry."**

"**Why. What's that supposed to mean"**

**HE smiled "You would rather do homework then kiss me."**

**Pyralis rolled her eyes "After school you can kiss me as much as you want, But I have Newts and so do you."**

"**Alright alright, nag nag nag. I'm going to sleep" he got up to make his way do the boys dormitory.**

"**Tell Mr. Puff Puff I said Hi" Pyralis smirked**

**Joseph turned and blushed. Pyralis made her way to the girls dormitory. As she turned the knob, Joseph said something to her**

"**hey Pry?"**

"**Hmmm?"**

"**I love you"**

**End OF Chappie **

**WOW we have already done chapter three……. I wish I had more reviews……. I didn't think it was that bad….. Well we have half of chapter 4 ready and were working on the other half. I have about 3 solo fan fics I'll be posting soon so if you review I will……..spare you life BWHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
